


Seduction of the Aquatic Kind

by Justahumbletrashcan



Series: Phan Oneshots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Harries Twins - Freeform, M/M, Mermaid Alternate Universe, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justahumbletrashcan/pseuds/Justahumbletrashcan
Summary: Dan runs away from home and meets Phil on a beach. He gets a bit of a surprise.





	Seduction of the Aquatic Kind

**Phil~**  
Anxiously I watched as the curly-haired boy paced the beach, and pulled myself from the water to take up the dare. Always ones for mischief, Jack and Finn had challenged me to seduce the first human I laid eyes on, who just so happened to be a little bit... beautiful. Almost angelic, in fact. Perhaps it was his innocent features that nagged at my conscience, or the melancholy expression clouding them. Usually, I invited such challenges, leaving a string of broken hearts in my ruthless wake with pride. But this boy, this fragile-looking boy, was different.

No sooner had I taken my first shaky steps on shore, Jack and Finn had ducked out of sight with a splash. It didn't exactly help that I had no clothes to speak of either, even less the slight silver tinge of my skin in the sunlight, or the green pigment surrounding my unnaturally blue eyes. To say I looked different would be an understatement; I looked every inch the foreign alien I would appear to be in the human boy's eyes. What the hell was I supposed to do? It's not everyday you see a silver-skinned freak creeping around the rocks with no context or explanation, let alone naked. My experience lay outside of the human world, and there was just something about the boy that resurfaced the self-consciousness I didn't know I still had. However, I was also never one to back down from a challenge; my royal upbringing had taught me that. So really, the only thing to do was to get the fuck over myself and get on with it. I would be at much more of an advantage if I could find something to wear though.

It was as if some deity had been listening, for my prayers were soon answered when I spotted a bundle of clothes nestled in a rocky crevice. They seemed to be about my size, too. Not wasting any time I pulled the clothes onto my exposed body, wincing at the rough unfamiliarity of fabric on my delicate skin. The black trousers of a cloth I couldn't possibly remember the name of clung to my legs tightly, the shirt lay smoothly on my toned chest. I supposed that my new outfit flattered my lean frame- most fabrics did. The thought sent visions of my royal cloaks I wore at home, followed by wondering what Jack and Finn were up to right now. Watching and laughing at me, probably. A pair of vibrant scarlet laced boots also caught my eye, so on my feet they went. At least I looked as 'normal' as possible now, for a human anyway. All that was left to do was to introduce myself to the curly-haired boy. How bad could it possibly be?

Very bad, was the answer.

So very, mortifyingly, bad.

**Dan~**

The soft sound of waves caressing the sand calmed me instantly, replacing my anger and grief with hollow acceptance. The emptiness did little to stem my growing anguish, but in that moment relaxed me nonetheless. Feeling nothing was better than feeling pain, right? At least that's what I told myself in a vain effort to keep it together.

***Flashback- 1 hour earlier***

_My family were all sat before me expectantly, waiting to hear the news I had to share with anticipation. With a deep breath and flushing cheeks I finally began to speak. "Mum, Dad, Adrian, there's something I'd like to tell you- " My mother nodded her head encouragingly. "-I'm gay."_

_Adrian looked to our parents with a shrug, his nonplussed expression soon darkening when he realised they weren't as accepting. My mother's mouth set in a cold, hard line, her eyes' previous warmth draining instantaneously. My heart started pounding in my chest, my throat as dry, chokingly tight. My father's steely eyes met mine dead on, his deep voice saying the words I dreaded to hear; "You're no son of mine. Get OUT!"  
Sudden anger coursed through me in roaring flames, pushing me to do something I've never done before. "OH GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" I yelled. With that I marched through the hallway and stormed out with a slam of a door._

 

I roughly wiped away the lone tear threatening to escape my eye and kicked the sand in bitter frustration. How could my own parents be so disgusted by something beyond my control? I thought they loved me...

Overwhelmed by my thoughts, I was completely oblivious to the presence of another boy on the empty beach, until he fell into step beside me. I turned to question his sudden appearance, but no words came out. All I could do was stare back into a pair of dazzling azure eyes, admiring the goddess-like ethereal beauty. He was a talented makeup artist- the marbled green shimmer shadowing his eyes and temples was odd, but it just looked _right_ , as if he was some kind of beautiful sea creature. The striking contrast between his paper-white skin and aquatic swirls of colour was truly breathtaking.

Finally, I gathered myself enough to open my mouth. "Hey, um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Silence ensued as he just blinked back at me, filling the air with an awkward tension. "Ph-Phil." But then, much to my disappointment, for a reason I couldn't possibly fathom, he darted away behind the rocks before I could say another word.

**Phil~**

I returned to the beach everyday, as did the human boy, but it was five days before I approached him again. He looked surprised to see me, but happy all the same; his smile was so cute! "Can we, uh, start again?" I mumbled, lowering my head in embarrassment. To my relief he offered a small, shy smile in return before offering his hand shakily. "Sure. I'm Dan. And you are?"  
"Phil." What was it about this boy, _Dan_ , that reduced all of my royal training to nothing? I'd spoken to many attractive guys in the past, however not one had had the same effect upon me.

We ended up talking until the sun gave way to the moon, and the sky was an exquisite shade of indigo, reflecting its inky hue onto the waves. You know when you meet someone for the first time, and all of a sudden you feel like you've known them forever? Dan made me feel like that. The dare seemed to be a blessing in disguise now, as even being in Dan's company for mere hours made me feel I could never be without him again for as long as I lived. But I could never tell Dan about the dare; he would leave me and I'd never see him again. That thought was simply unbearable.

I awoke to the gentle sound of waves brushing the shore, with Dan's slender limbs tangled within my own and his head in the crook of my neck. Idly I twisted his curls in my fingers, before remembering that we were still just friends and retracting my hand discretely. Dan, however- with an _adorable pout_ , still in the clutches of sleep, draped his arm over my chest and nuzzled my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a little while longer, and there were few times in my life where I'd felt so blissfully content. Eventually, he stirred and mumbled something about the water's edge, so we took a lazy stroll down there in the morning sun.

 

**Dan~**

The morning sun was beautiful, setting the sea aglow with an iridescent shimmer. Everything couldn't have been more perfect, when two heads emerged out of nowhere sporting identical smirks. "Alright there Philly?" One of the mystery boys wiggled their eyebrows suggestively at Phil, who suddenly found his shoes overly interesting for a reason I couldn't place. "Doing great heartbreaker, he's practically your boyfriend already!"

There it was, like a knife to my chest.

To make it even worse, Phil didn't even try to deny it; with every word the crimson flush spreading over his skin just grew darker, shading the blue makeup around his irises a deep violet, staring fixedly at the ground.

How could he do this to me? String me along when I was in such a fragile state, when I had confided in him with complete trust? The harsh sound of a slap rang in my ears before I realised it had come from my hand. Despite my anger, I was immediately consumed by guilt upon seeing Phil's eyes pool with tears, quivering visibly. He turned to the unnamed twins, who were also quivering, but to contain laughter that made me physically sick. "Go. Away. And that's an order." _An order_? 

Alone once again, we turned to face each other. "Phil? H-how could you do that to me?" My voice escaped hoarsely, threatening to crack under the emotional strain. He met my gaze remorsefully, almost begging me to relieve him of an explanation, but in my anger I refused to do as such. A raised eyebrow prompted him to speak. "Dan, I'm sorry. It's really not what it looks like, to be cliché about things. Jack and Finn dared me to seduce the first human I laid eyes on, which just happened to be you-" I couldn't believe what I was hearing; to say it hurt would be a monumental understatement, that I was no more than a game. "So I'm just a source of amusement to you am I?" Resentful of my broken heart I turned and just ran, ran in any direction as long as it was away from Phil.

Eventually emerging from my train of thought brought a wave of nausea, the beach merely a speck beneath my feet. Somehow I'd found myself sat with my ankles overhanging the cliff's edge, drifting away from reality whilst the bracing wind attempted to bring me back. However I felt an odd sort of contentment watching the storm brewing on the horizon; perhaps the raging waves made my troubles seem insignificant, or represented them with something so beautifully destructive that I need not put them into words. I didn't know, I didn't care. All that mattered to me was gone, this time for real.

**Phil~**

The rapid change in weather filled me with dread, both for myself and for Dan. I could see the storm steadily approaching, my fate sealed with it; my father was furious at what I'd done, and now I was to pay. Despite numerous ancient myths and legends, merkind did not hate humans at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite- we were fascinated by the creatures and their lifestyle, learning as much about them as we could. Previously I'd pushed Neptune's inevitable harsh words from my mind, expecting some form of family immunity, given that I was his only son and heir. It seemed my judgment needed serious improvement where men were concerned.

In seconds gusts of wind began to deafen me, rain lashed my skin ferociously. Briefly I pondered what locals would make of the unexpected storm, before remembering my position and making a mad dash for the rocks' concealment. Hidden from sight, my clothes peeled away to uncover my true, silver-scaled form in the pouring rain. As a merman the cold had little effect, and the looming threat of my father was enough to repel me from returning in any conditions, so I simply watched everything unfold with my tail rippling in the shallows. That was, until a body plummeted into the swell before my very eyes.

A curly-haired, angelic-faced body.

I plunged myself into the icy water, fighting the current's iron grip in desperation to find Dan. Seconds stretched into what felt like hours as I fumbled blindly, reaching out just to feel something, anything, to know he was alive. My luck changed when a flash of skin caught my eye; immediately I lunged forward and grabbed his chest, dragging the dead weight behind me to the safety of shore.

Dan lay limp and lifeless amongst the rocks, grey and clammy as the storm continued to surge mercilessly above. "Dan, please..." With trembling fingers I shook him again and again, praying he would awake and all would be alright. But he did not. "This is all my fault, father, I'm sorry! I'm so s-sorry..." There came no response, and with all hope gone I just let my tears fall, splashing Dan's pallid cheeks with salty regret. "Why couldn't I save you? I-I love you Dan." His lips were no longer sweet and warm, but instead bitterly cold. 

**Dan~**  
There was a blinding flash of light, forcing my eyes open. I felt an odd tingling sensation in my legs, a lingering taste of salt upon my lips. At my side sat a bedraggled Phil, gaping at me in astonishment. Wanly I smiled back; my death hadn't come after all, and I had never been happier to see his shimmering face in that moment. "Dan? You're alive!" He launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around as if he would never let go. "Phil..." I stroked his cheek weakly, planting a light kiss at his jaw. In spite of my fragility, my eyes took in Phil's fabulously toned bare chest appreciatively, before realising he looked just a little bit...different, than usual.

"Were you ever going to tell me you were a mermaid?" He blushed delicately, resting his arms on his tail. And what a glorious tail it was; his eye-catching silver scales gleamed under the newly reemerging sunlight, fanning into a magnificent blue-tipped fin. "I'm a merman, to be specific." He was even sexier with a tail, if that was possible. "Honestly I can't quite believe you have a tail, but it's beautiful, like, wow."  
"So do you, actually. It's kinda hot."  
I definitely didn't see that coming. 

Phil lent me a hand to sit up, and sure enough, he was right. Instead of glossy silver, my legs had been replaced by a sleek matte black tail, with silver-streaked scales at my hips and fin. "W-what? How- did _you_ do this?!" I couldn't pull my eyes away from my new tail, admiring every inch with fascination. Phil laughed softly and splashed about next to me. "Yes, I think I did."  
"How?" If there was one thing I needed more than anything, it was answers; needless to say I'd had a very confusing morning.  
"Did you ever hear the legend that a mermaid's kiss can save their one true love?" He blushed furiously, suddenly unable to look me in the eye. "No?"  
"Well, I, um, kissed you. I- I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me and now you're stuck like this and it's all my fault-"  
"You kissed me?"  
"Yes. Like I said, I'm really sorry. I don't want you to hate me..." Oh, how endearingly wrong he was. "You wanna do it again? I mean, now I'm alive enough to enjoy it and all that." I winked, causing his cheeks to redden even further, and coiled my arm around his waist flirtatiously. He visibly sighed with relief, a grin spreading over his features. "Gladly."

**Phil~**

Dan's wet embrace was pure heaven, our own little heaven in the rocky shallows of Pearl Beach. Our tails flapped gently in harmony, our bodies pressed together with an unspoken mutual need for each other. The pleasant silence was broken when Dan spoke up slowly. "Phil?"  
"Yes baby?"  
"Did you say earlier that I was 'stuck' like this?" He gestured at his tail. Strangely enough he didn't seem mad, maybe just curious? "Yes, you are."  
"Oh. Why?"  
"Because... the one condition of my kiss saving your life, was that it meant you stay a merman forever, because a merman loved you enough to want to save your life, so you become one of us as a sort of mystic repayment." Dan gazed into my eyes, taking my hand in his tightly."So I'm your one true love?"  
"Without doubt."  
"And I'll be like this forever, with you?"  
"Forever."  
"How did I ever get so lucky?" He pecked my nose lovingly, though as he did so I noticed something very unusual. Similar to my own, blue and green swirls with a touch of silver were beginning to bloom around his eyes and temples. That _never_ usually happened, with anyone. Instantly I knew what I had to do.  
"Dan, I'm going to take you to meet my father."

**Dan~**

As it turns out, swimming with a tail was _amazing_. We propelled ourselves through the water faster and faster, deeper and deeper into the sea world, the myriad of marine life around us absolutely stunning. Phil and I attracted quite a bit of attention as we passed other merfolk, although I was too busy being awestruck by my new surroundings to care. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw someone bow to him- but why would they do that? It's not like he was royalty or anything and hadn't told me. They probably didn't even have royals anyway.

Eventually we reached a towering gold gate, which appeared to be encrusted with diamonds. Either side stood (hovered?) solemn, armour-clad guardsmen, who bowed to us immediately. "Prince Phillip, you've returned." Phil was a prince! Now the bowing made sense, and the order at the beach. What a bastard. I tried to contain my myself from an outburst whilst Phil cringed, however failed in form of a shove and handful of curse words.

The guards didn't take kindly to my reaction and raised their tridents to my throat, causing Phil to tiredly diffuse the situation with a single wave of his hand. "Drop your weapons, gentlemen. This is Dan, he's not a threat. In case you hadn't noticed, he's got the mark? I'm taking him to see my father. Now please be so kind as to let us pass." They drew back reluctantly, giving us entrance into a courtyard of a spectacularly large palace.

We swam along hand-in-hand through a gorgeous garden, with no words exchanged between us, therefore leaving me to own speculations as to what 'the mark' could possibly mean. After a short while of quiet, I decided that could wait. "So you were never going to tell me you were a merman, or that you were a prince?" Phil dropped his gaze sheepishly. "No. I didn't want you to think that I was a freak, because I liked you so much. As for the royalty bit, I didn't want to scare you away or draw you in for the wrong reasons, so I figured we'd get to it later. And we did, right?" He nudged my elbow with a grin, I giggled back. "You could say that."

"In all seriousness though Phil, if we are as official and serious as you say, what with the legend and everything, promise you won't lie to me about anything else?" This relationship was the best thing that ever happened to me, so I needed reassurance it would stay that way. He turned to me sincerely, cradling my cheeks with his delicate fingers. "I promise. I know all of this has happened extremely fast, but never doubt that I love you. There is one more thing that needs to be discussed, but that's why I've brought you here. Everything will be just fine for us, don't worry my love."  
"Okay." I kissed his cheek, yet I still had niggling fears lurking in the dark corners of my mind.

**Phil~**

As I led Dan further into the palace, my suppressed fears started to unfurl and grow, my heart racing. I'm sure that if my tail could shake, and sweat could be running down my forehead, they would undoubtedly both be happening in overdrive. I led Dan through numerous marble hallways, nodding at staff curtly in my anxiety- usually I went out of my way to be polite. At that moment however, Dan was a much more important and pressing matter on my mind. Having been raised there since birth, the palace's splendour stopped being special to me long ago. This time, I saw it through Dan's eyes- his gawking expression of wonderment as he saw my home for the first time was heartwarming, reminding me of just how privileged I really was. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite enough to distract me from the fast approaching meeting with my father.

"Ah, Philip, I'm pleased you have returned to the palace, we have much to discuss." Dan cowered behind me as we were met with his booming voice at the end of the hall. "Yes, hello father." In an attempt to be comforting, I squeezed Dan's hand and pulled him along after my father, who's powerful presence even made me nervous- not something I was going to admit to either person.  
"Both of you must follow me to the throne room at once." I squeezed his hand harder when we entered and sat down. Dan shrank into my hold where he sat on my lap.

"First of all, I'd like to say that I'm extremely disappointed in you Philip for relenting to your friends' whims as you did- you should've known better." Heat crept up my cheeks in shame, although it was soon dispelled by a strong squeeze of my hand from Dan. "But, it seems in a twist of fate that your actions haven't worked out all badly after all." The beautiful boy on my lap smiled shyly up at my father, who extended his hand to be shaken. "Daniel, isn't it?"  
"Y-yes sir." He looked positively terrified, although shook my father's hand nonetheless.  
"Welcome to the family, son. It's incredibly rare for something of this enormity to occur, and I have to say I'm surprised; I'd all but given up hope of Philip finding a partner, let alone his soulmate, another male as well-"  
"Father!"  
"It's okay, Philip. I'm very proud of you and Daniel. There is one more thing that needs discussing, I know you're aware this- that's why you've brought Daniel to me, is that right?" Any nerves that had dissipated instantly returned, confusion and fear written all over Dan's features. "Yes, it is. Father, if I may, I'd like to say it instead of you?" After receiving a nod of approval, I pulled Dan around to face me and took his hands.

**Dan~**

"Tell me what Phil? You're scaring me." I started feeling dizzy; what would the mystery news mean for me, for us? "Right, okay. You have the mark, Dan, like my father and I do." _The mark_. I'd heard those words earlier, yet I was still none the wiser. Maybe now was my chance to gain clarity. "You said that to the guards- what does it mean?"  
"It means... that you are my soulmate, and are an heir to my father's throne. No one else has it, not even my sisters' partners. It also means you can rule beside me as an equal when I become king." _What?_  
"I-I- wait how do you know for sure? That I have the mark?" What if they'd made a mistake and I wasn't Phil's soulmate after all?  
"Trust me, we know- Neptune doesn't make mistakes. And see the blue and green around my eyes?" I nodded. "You see that my father has similar as well?" On observation, I nodded again. "After I'd kissed you, and you turned into a merman, I noticed you had that too- like I said, it's the mark of soulmates."  
"Oh." Honestly I was too dumbfounded to form coherent sentences at this point. Not only was I Phil's true soulmate, I was a fully entitled Prince, and future king? My god, if my parents and bullies could see me now- it would serve them right.

Neptune (I still couldn't get over him being Phil's father) snapped me out of my thoughts with a clearing of his throat. "Whilst I am most pleased about having you in the family Daniel, there is one thing you need to understand about having the mark."  
"Yes, sir. What is it?"  
"You must agree to marry Philip and live with us in the palace for the rest of your life, with no contact with the human world- we need royals that are devoted to their people, you see, without any joint responsibility to other species." The thought seemed very appealing, until I felt a pang of longing to see Adrian, even my parents. They may have kicked me out, but they were still my parents nevertheless. "What about my family?" Suddenly the thought of never seeing Adrian again made me feel sick, I didn't think I could be without him. "But Dan," Phil frowned. "You told me your family as good as disowned you and kicked you out."  
"My parents did, but not Adrian. I want to see them again though Phil, surely you understand?" He stroked my hair reassuringly. "I do, baby. You've got to understand though that the alternative is worse, much worse for us as a couple." That's exactly what I didn't want to hear. "How?"  
"If you disagree, because you were originally a human, you will be banished from our kingdom and have your memory wiped of us, so you'll never see me again." I loved Phil more than anyone I had ever known, but what about Adrian? He needed me, just as I needed him. I hadn't returned home since coming out, so hadn't made up with my parents either; I didn't want them to worry about me, or think I was dead. If I could just see them one more time... Phil stared into my eyes desperately, his own starting to shine in sorrow. "Please," He whispered. "I can't lose you Dan."

"I can't lose you either Phil. But I'll only agree on one condition."

**Phil~**

"Are you _sure_ , Dan?" I was unsure about his plan, but if it would satisfy Dan then it was the best thing to do. "Yes, they'll be there, trust me." We were swimming back to the beach where we first met to visit Dan's family, who were going to be there for Adrian's birthday. I led the way reluctantly until we reached the familiar rocks. At my side, Dan scanned the beach quickly, then pointed out to me a trio with identical curly hair and tanned skin very close to where we were hiding. We could hear their conversation quite clearly, so Dan was confident we would be heard. "Happy birthday Adrian!" The younger boy's head whipped round, his eyes almost popping out of his head at the sight of his brother. "DAN!" He ran over to us, almost welling up with tears, which was very touching. "I've missed you so much, what happened to you?"

"Aha, well..." Dan relayed our experiences of the past couple of weeks to a slack-jawed Adrian, who as Dan reached the end was overcome with tears. "S-so y-you'll never s-see me again? Ever?" He cried piteously.  
"No, Adrian. I'm sorry, but it's better this way- you're happy with mum and dad, I'm happy with Phil, that's just how it is." I could see out of the corner of my eye that Dan was beginning to struggle, a slight tremor in his movements. "I'm so sorry, Adrian, really. I-I love you. Please remember that." The younger boy looked increasingly bewildered at the parting but nodded all the same. "So this is goodbye?"  
"Yes." Forcefully Dan pulled his brother into an impossibly tight embrace, tears beginning to gleam in his eyes also. "B-bye Dan, I-I-love you."  
"I love you too." With one last squeeze, we drew away and retreated back behind the rocks.

Dan pressed his face into my shoulder. I held him whilst he cried, but inside we both knew it was for the best. "Please just do it now, Phil, before I change my mind." He whispered.  
"As long as you're sure?"  
"Yes. Please, just do it now."  
I obliged, kicking my concentration into overdrive to produce an incandescent cloud of mist from my fingertips. The barely-visible vapour danced on the breeze like a feather, travelling closer until it encircled the Howell family's heads, themselves blissfully ignorant. A vague, disconnected expression overcame their features; it had worked, and they strolled away without knowing they'd left their son behind.

**Dan~**

Swimming back to the palace I felt empty. Not grieved. Just...empty. Detached. Nothingness, like I did after I came out to my parents, and they disowned me. I guess in a way I'd just disowned them, sort of- I was no longer their son, but they remained my parents. Adrian remained my brother yet I was no longer his. I felt Phil wouldn't understand, and I couldn't summon the energy to make conversation, so instead I remained silent, staring into space blankly as we traveled. Even the freedom of my newfound life beneath the waves didn't hold any certain appeal, despite Phil being at my side constantly as an amazing boyfriend. Maybe this is what it feels like to be told you're dying; the conflict in cherishing what life gives you, but also what it takes away, unwillingly or not.

In the following days, my spirits were lifted significantly higher, having been reminded of my fortunes in the very best of ways. Neptune had held an engagement party for Phil and I, announcing that we were to be married by the end of the year; the whole kingdom cheered for us, we cheered for each other in pure elation. The average life I had led in the human world was almost forgotten, replaced by a miracle. Phil was truly my miracle, and I his. In the midst of celebration he pulled me close, and stroked my cheek. His cyan eyes bore into mine, the rest of the world fell away as I gazed back in the perfectly intimate moment we shared. "I love you Dan." He whispered. "I love you too Phil."

***A few months later***

_My entire body shook behind the palace door, my new friend Caspar at my side as I prepared to walk(swim) down the aisle. Nerves were nearly eating me alive, but the time came, the doors opened, and I was revealed to the kingdom as Prince Philip's groom-to-be. I saw nothing, however, other than Phil from across the ballroom- dressed in a breathtaking indigo cloak, exquisitely embroidered with silver galaxies. I myself was dressed in emerald velvet, and never had I felt so beautiful. But none of that mattered; all I could see was Phil, all I wanted was Phil. The spectators were meaningless, the surroundings may not have been there and neither of us would've noticed. Before I knew it we had glided to the altar, and sure enough there was Phil, who took my hand gently._

_"Do you, Prince Phillip, take Daniel Howell as your husband and future King, to stand with him and love him for the rest of your days?"_  
"I do." His eyes filled with tears, I brushed them away with my thumb.  
"And do you, Prince Daniel Howell, take Prince Phillip as your husband, to support him in all his royal duties and love him for the rest of your days?"  
"I do."  
"Then I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." 

_It was the happiest day of my life._


End file.
